


p o s e i d o n

by Rat_poop



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Mythology - Freeform, Slow Updates, im not including juvias whole 3rd person thing, juvias a demigod but its just a minor thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rat_poop/pseuds/Rat_poop
Summary: With steady hands, Evalis began to write. About her adventures, her knowledge, her grief and regret. About how much she missed her, her precious little sister, her precious little Juvia.She just didnt expect for it to be sent, nor for her to get a response, inviting her to fairy tail.But she did. Then everything spiraled out of control.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Mirajane Strauss/Original Character(s), Mirajane Strauss/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. t h e  l e t t e r

Evalis stumbled into her room, water dripping from her hair, hitting her body and the ground as she walked. Her hand clutched her other arm, hissing as it burned.

"Ares knows no mercy." She mumbled, pulling off her boots and sucking all of the water out of her hair. With a flick of her wrist, the water now sat in a vase.

She walked over to the mirror and began to pull her hair out of its pony tail. She looked at herself and took in her features, sighing as she did. Dark blue, nearly black eyes stared back at her. Long blue hair cascaded down her back, much like her younger sister's hair.

The two looked almost identical, except for the

fact Evalis' hair was curly, coming down in ringlets whilst her sisters was merely wavy, like the calm sea. She turned to her vanity, sitting down and grabbing some paper. With steady hands, Evalis began to write. About her adventures, her knowledge, her grief and regret. About how much she missed her, her precious little sister. Her precious little Juvia.

She wrote and she scrapped, this having become routine for her, but for the first time, she wrote something she deemed fine. 

But would she send it? Gods no.

{*.*.*.*}

_Dearest Juvia,_

_How have you been? it has been years since weve last spoken, in person or with letters. I have heard of the fall of Phantom lord, and I must ask. Are you okay?_ _It must of had an effect on you, and i pray to Father you are fine. I pray you are safe, and so is the fellow you have once praised in your letters, Gajeel, correct?_ _Now, You will ask of my journey, so I will tell it._

 _After our arguement, I returned to Olympus. It was hard, not going down to see you, and it still is. I trained even harder than before to resist the urge to run down_ _and join, but i will never join Jose. He is a despicible man and I hope you now know that. I have nearly mastered water god slaying magic. Father believes I am due t_ _o leave Olympus in two weeks time, Although you will not see me. And i know you will never_ _read this for I am to cowardly to send it, I am so very sorry. I am sorry_ _for yelling, for leaving you, for everything._

_But enough of my sob story, How are you?I feel as though I am repeating my words... Lady Aphrodite says that you've met your soulmate. Is it true? If so I would love to meet him. She said his name is Gray fullbuster. I hope he treats you well. I am yet to meet mine, considering my place on Olympus. But I must soon end this letter. I love you, Little sister._

_Yours truly, Evalis._

{*.*.*.*}

Evalis finished writing. It was short, but got her point across. And it didn't matter. She would never send it.

But as she laid in bed that night, watching Artemis begin her trek across the sky, she failed to notice Iris taking the letter, a smile on her face.

"Soon, young Evalis. You will be with your sister once more."

At Fairy Tail, a shiver ran down Juvia's spine.

"Evalis?" she muttered.

"What was that Juvia?" Inquired Gray, looking at his soulmate.

"Nothing, my love."

But was indeed, something.


	2. T h e  r e s p o n s e

_Mirajane opened her eyes to a familliar scene, the lush green of a garden in front of her as she sat on the stairs of a patio. a butterfly flew past her, landing on a flower before fluttering off._

_"Hello, my love." Mirajane turned and saw her._

_"Evalis."_

_Evalis chuckled, "What? No hello?"_

_Mirajane stood and walked to the taller woman, taking in her appearance. She looked the same, donning her usual toga._

_"Hello, Eva." They stared at eachother, then Evalis wrapped Mirajane in her arms, spinning her around._

_"I missed you." Evalis muttered, putting Mirajane down and resting her forehead on the shorter girl's own._

_"It wasnt even a day!"_

_"Yes, but I wish to be with you every day, not just every night!"_

_"Me too. Now, shall we dance?"_

_And they did. They twirled and laughed for what seemed to be hours._

Then Mirajane woke up.

{*.*.*.*}

When she opened her eyes, she groaned. It had felt like merely minutes, but it had been hours. Now, she had to go to the guild.

She got dressed, tying her bangs up and grabbing her bag before setting out.

As she walked, she failed to notice a charm fall into her bag, seemingly from nowhere.

she reached a tunnel, and her steps echoed. From the corner, a gorgeous woman watched, smiling at her. As she passed the bridge, all water seem to slow, never touching her dress. But she didnt notice.

Soon, she reached the guild and stepped in, a smile on her face, and the day began.

{*.*.*.*}

"Oh! Good morning, Juvia!"

"Good morning, Mira." Something seemed off about juvia, she looked distant, like there was a storm brewing in her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Mirajane asked, keeping her eyes trained on the bluenette as she cleaned a glass.

"Well... Can I ask you something?"

"Of course!"

"A couple years ago, me and my sister got into an argument, one so big that we havent spoken since, and I just received a letter from her," Juvia's hand inched towards her bag, holding something, "She apologized for arguing, but I dont know if I should accept it."

"well... I'd forgive her. My sister meant everything to me, and I'd forgive her. Because, I couldnt lose her again. But I am not you and you are not me."

Juvia was silent for a minute, then two, and soon three.

"Thank you Mira." And then she was gone.

Off writing a letter.

{*.*.*.*}

_Dearest Evalis,_

_Hello sister, Its been ages. To quell your curiosity, I have been fine. More than that, actually. I no longer serve Jose. I am now a mage of fairy tail. Its like a family, nobody cares who you were, what you did, who you hurt. Of course, unless you have no regrets. Gajeel has also joined, he has found his soulmate in a woman named Levy Mcgarden, although it will ventually be Levy Redfox._

_As for me, I have met him. Gray fullbuster. ~~He is perfect and amazing I love him with every fibre in my being and I will kill a god for him.~~ I yearn for him as the earth does the sky. When your time on Olympus is done, come to fairy tail. I know that they will love you, And I want nothing more than my soulmate to meet my sister._

_And I should be the one to apologize, I refused to listen and grew angry when you chose reason over feelings. So, I am sorry for arguing, for yelling, for everything. And I hope that you choose to come to Fairy tail._

_All of my love, Your precious little sister._

{*.*.*.*}

Juvia stood over the bowl, shining a light in it to create a rainbow.

"O' lady Iris, goddess of the rainbow, relay my message."

She dropped a drachma in, and the letter followed soon after. Making its way to her sister.

Evalis Lockser.


End file.
